mwomercsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechs
Mechs are the core vehicles in Mechwarrior Online dating to year 3049. To this date there are only few Mechs that are fully customizable as Mechs have variants that have different weapons and attachments. Mechs are also seperated in to classes. These classes are Light, Medium, Heavy and Assault, all having a priority on the Battlefield. 'Light ' The Light Mechs are fast and easy to maneuver, but are very vurnerable to weapons and heat. These mechs have weak weapons, and weigh from 20-39.9 tonnes. Their main objective is to scout the area for enemies before the rest of the Mechs move in. Light Mechs *''Jenner (2 Variants) *''Commando (4 Variants) *''Raven (2 Variants) *''Spider ''(2 Variants) The most used yet are the ''Jenner ''and ''Commando, as the Spider is not available for the time being, and the Raven being just released. 'Medium' The Medium Mechs, thus the speed and maneuverability, do have average weapons. These mechs can reach upto 40-59.9 tonnes and a speed of 130KPH. The Medium Mechs are the second most used after the Heavy Mechs. Medium Mechs *''Cicada'' (None) *''Centurion'' (2 Variants) *''Hunchback'' (4 Variants) *''Trebuchet'' (None) The most used yet are the Hunchback and Centurion, as the Trebuchet and Cicada are not available mechs for the time being. 'Heavy' The Heavy Class is the most favored between players, they feature a fair speed and strong weapons capable of destructing components very easily. These weigh from 60-79.9 tonnes. The most used weapons in this class is the LRM ''or ''Long Range Missile, ''as the it is very effective against Assault Mechs at long ranges. You know you'll be fu*ked if you come close to an Assault Mech in a Heavy Mech... '''Heavy Mechs' *Catapult (4 Variants) *''Dragon (4 Variants) *''Cataphract ''(3 Variants) *''Jagermech ''(2 Variants) ''The most used Mech in the entire game is the Catapult ''due to its LRM x15's and Lasers. To this date, the ''Catapult ''and ''Dragon ''are the only Heavy Mechs in the game. 'Assault The Assault Mechs are the most devastating machines in the game. They are capable of destructing a mech within a minute, but the con with the Heavy Mech Class is that the Mechs are very slow. The most devastating yet is the Atlas. Just looking at it feels like you are already dead. The skull will make you fear it, as its weapons will destruct anything in its way. The current Heavies weigh from 80-100. Many people state that the reasoning to the small amount of them is the weight. Some in the Star-League arsenal were discontinued the fact they weigh upto 200 tonnes! Think about being squished... '''Assault Mechs *''Atlas (4 Variants) *''Awesome ''(4 Variants) *''Stalker ''(2 Variants) The Atlas and Awesome are the only Mechs in the game even tho the Awesome only has one variant of itself. The Stalker wich is not in the game looks like the Heavy Class ''Catapult. Mechs are yet in develeopment and manufacturers in the Inner Sphere are still testing Mechs and trying to improve them. Some of them are amazingly built in compact sizes that makes it all awesome. The technology mechs are using for power is the Data-Core, a machine built by ''Intel-Sphere. ''They are highly experimental.